Demi-gods are real
by Kelly Herondale
Summary: Demi-gods are real. Cassie should have realized that, but no, she had to run into her crush and then that was how she realized the PJO stories were real. Nico, her long time crush seems to also have a little crush on her too, but when the goddess of love and beauty comes, everything goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO YET!**

**Rick Riordan: You never will missy.**

**KellyHerondale: I will!**

* * *

Nico wandered around Goode High, he had been Iris-messaged that there was a demi-god in the school, it was a girl named Cassie.

Many people described that this Cassie had raven black hair, dark brown and almost black eyes, and was really tall.

Just then he spotted a girl with pin straight hair that fell over her left eye.

He wanted just to walk over to her and tell her, but he didn't want to look like a creepy obsessed stalker.

She could have been child Athena, since her face was stuck in a book, but she couldn't be all the Athena kids have grey eyes and she tripped over things and children of Athena aren't clumsy. Right?

He decided follow her or stalk. Either way is good.

So Nico did.

Nico bumped into her and said "Whoops, sorry. By the way I'm Nico." Cassie's eyes widened and she froze in shock.

"I... Hi." She said at last and she added "Nico, as in THE Nico Di Angelo?"

Nico rolled his eyes and smirked "Yep."

"Oh, yeah." she muttered.

"You don't like anyone in the books and do you like-like the Percy Jackson?" She asked while Nico turned red in embarrassment.

Cassie glared at him "Do you?"

He gulped "Not anymore."

Cassie smirked "So, you used to be gay?"

Nico scoffed "Of course not!"

Then right on cue a monster comes out and lunges forward.

Nico was somehow already ready with a sword in his hand, the creature clawed Nico and then he killed it.

"Ok, so am I a demi-god now?" Asked Cassie.

Nico nods "I think so.."

* * *

**Cassie's POV!**

Some werido bumped into me and right when I was about to cuss at him, he claimed to be Nico, THE Nico. Nico Di Angelo.

I looked at him in shock, the PJO series were real? How did I not know this?

AHHHHHHHHH! I mentally screamed! Nico was here, right beside me! Fangirl moment!

I'm freaking out! That was my last thought before I fell into darkness.

* * *

**Nico**

She just fainted! What am I supposed to do? Carry her back to camp? Fine, I'll shadow travel to camp.

I looked at Cassie, her hair looked so silky soft. I might of liked her a tiny bit.

I looked around for shadows and then I shadow traveled to Camp Half-blood. I saw a centaur coming towards us, it must have been Chiron.

Chiron galloped over and saw Cassie, his eye brows furrowed. "What happened?"

"Shock possibly." I said shrugging.

"Go take, I mean carry Cassie to the infirmary. Then take her to the Hermes cabin or show her around."

I nodded carring her to the infirmary and I stayed with her and I as oblivious as usual didn't even know that I cared or loved.

* * *

**Cassie**

I woke up with a start and looked around, I, Cassie Janes am in Camp Half-blood! Yay me!

I heard someone snoring beside me, Nico was on a chair beside me and I looked down and saw him holding my hands. I tried not to scream, FANGIRL MOMENT!

I had decided to poke him, so I did. I kept poking him and he woke up and saw me and then ours hands intertwined and he blushed for possibly the first time in history!

I smirked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He stuttered.

This was weird, he never stuttered in the books, not even when he admitted his petty crush and when I almost had a heart attack when he admitted that he was gay.

"Why are you stuttering? you never stutter." I said amused.

He was quite silent after that. "Well, come on. Let's go have breakfast." He finally spoke.

I nodded "Lead the way death boy."

He turned around "Don't you ever call me that." Ok, now I know how scary he was, well most of the time.

I only grinned "Never, will I stop."

Nico sighed and led the way my food.

Since, I wasn't claimed yet, I had to sit at the Hermes table with the Stoll brothers, the biggest prankers.

I was freaking out because I didn't want to get pranked. I sat down cautiously and there is was! Bacon! Sausage! Eggs!

I burned some food, only some because the rest were mine! Mine!

Then suddenly, I felt something bright, warm and glowy. I looked up and I realized that I was claimed! But wait, there was something wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**HIYA! Ok, first chapter reviews!**

**Music101 (Guest): Thank you! I'm updating now!**

**Jess411 (Guest): You're finding out now!**

**Percabeth Thalico9175: I'm making more chapters now, well not really. I'm making a chapter.**

* * *

**Percy**

There was this new girl at Camp Half-Blood, she sat at the Hermes table, looking quite cautious sitting across the Stroll brothers.

Then after a while, she was claimed! But the weird part was when there was a mix of signs, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hecate and Nemesis!

Now she was the first and probably last demigod to be that special.

She looked confused, shocked then happy. But how?

Then Nico walked over to her and she grabbed his hand and together they went to Chiron. They would make an adorable couple. Go... wait what's Cassie and Nico together? Oh! Look a butterfly! Now what was I talking about again? Oh yeah! Cassico! Ugh! Whatever.

I then found myself walking towards to my wise girl.

* * *

**Cassie**

Nico dragged me and I grabbed his hand while we went to find Chiron. How can I be related to four Olympian god/goddesses? Maybe they all... ugh stupid brain!

I hurried over to Chiron and he gave me a tired smile. Ah, the memories of Mr. Brunner.

"Hey Chiron, guess what? I've been claimed by four Olympians! See ya!" I then turned to the door and without looking I ended up hitting a wall that grunted and it turned out to be Nico.

I sighed and turned back to Chiron whose eyes widened so much I thought it might pop out. Ugh, visual images. I shuddered at the thought.

"Well, I'm surprised. Go see the Oracle, ok Cassie?" He said.

I nodded excited to see the young red-headed Oracle name Rachel Elizabeth Dare and has the initials as R.E.D!

I walked over to Nico and poked him, he seemed to be day dreaming so I had to keep poking him. "Hello? Daydreaming about me?" I yelled into his ear.

He somehow snapped back and he was blushing probably redder than Rachel's hair. "What?" He asked as he kept blushing.

"So you were daydreaming about me. Right?" I asked smirking.

He for once seemed lost for words "Umm... Not really."

"Not really, isn't a 'no', IT"S A YES!" I shrieked bursting into laughter and Nico rosy red blush turned into crimson.

He took several deep breaths "So, what were you talking about before we were discussing about my daily daydreams about you." As he realized what he said the blushing came back!

I started laughing again "Nico *Laugh* I *Laugh* need *laugh* to *laugh* talk *Laugh* the *Laugh* Oracle *Laugh*." I finished while he gave me an annoyed look.

Finally I stopped laughing and I couldn't catch my breath.

When I did, I asked "Nico, where's Rachel's cave?"

He walked silently and I followed excitedly hoping to see Rachel.

* * *

**Nico**

What was wrong with me? First the daydreaming then the stuttering, mumbling and blushing!?

Great now I like Cassie. I sighed and prayed to Hades that she didn't notice and screw it, she noticed.

Finally when it seemed like forever we arrived at Rachel's cave and Cassie seemed to be bouncing..? With excitement?

Rachel must have known they were coming because she stepped out and green smoke, right on cue, it started coming out of Rachel's mouth.

Cassie gasped. It looked freaky the first time for me too.

I looked at Cassie, she looked amazing. Her pin straight hair and those full pink lips.

I turned my focus back to the red-head. There was green smoke coming out, she just didn't seem to be talking properly.

She suddenly went limp and I caught her from hitting face first to the ground.

"Rachel, what did you see?" I asked Rachel.

She shook her head frantically and went unconscious. I rolled my eyes, she had to be dramatic.

* * *

**Last week I didn't use spell check and I was rushing, so I redid it. I think Cassie and Nico are a good pair! They remind me so much from the book series The secret circle! Cassie and Nick! Nick and Nico are very similar people. Quiet and goth-ish!**

**A dream with Aphrodite.**

**Aphrodite: *Pushes Nico and Cassie together* Now make out!**

**Nico: *blushes wildly* ...**

**Cassie: NOOO!**

**Nico: *pouts***

**Aphrodite: He likes you! Now make out!**

**Cassie: Um...**


End file.
